1. Field of the Invention
The ivention relates to a light wave guide-plug connection with plug-connector halves which exhibit at least one, either pin or sleeve, shaped connector element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a light wave guide-plug connection is known from DE-OS No. 29 39 231. In this known plug connection the plug connector halves with sleeve shaped connector elements are constructed with transmit and/or receive modules that act as electro-optical and opto-electrical transducers. The insertion of the pin-shaped plug element, that is designed as a double plug, into the sleeve formed plug element effects the coupling of an electro-optical and/or an opto-electrical transducer to a light conducting fiber whose end section is concentrically positioned in a pin type connector part.
In the path of a light wave guide transmission section, it is frequently necessary to bring the front surface of a light conducting fiber in contact with another light conducting fiber, to lengthen the transmission section, for example.